


Amicizia

by BurningBlueDiamond



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Friendship, Love, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post BoO, Post Series, Relashionships, Spoilers, flashfic, malinconia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningBlueDiamond/pseuds/BurningBlueDiamond
Summary: Parla, o meglio, narra dei vari pensieri che ha Annabeth leggendo un libro pescato a caso dalle interminabili librerie della Cabina di Atena.





	Amicizia

La figlia di Atena fece passare ad occhi chiusi il dito indice sul dorso di tutti i libri dello scaffale, per fermarsi poi su quello di una vecchio libro rilegato in pelle. Mani delicate lo afferrarono con attenzione mentre dita sottili ne sfogliavano le pagine saggiandone la cartacea consistenza. Due occhi in tempesta divorarono affamati le parole d'inchiostro.

 

 _"Amicizia. Una parola che può avere milioni di sfumature. Sfumature che possono fare male o che possono far star bene. Sfumature che la rendono unica"_. Ripensò a ciò che la univa a Luke, a come l'avesse distrutta il suo tradimento. _"Amicizia è quel legame speciale che lega due persone indissolubilmente"_. Ripensò alla prima volta che aveva visto Percy, di come era nata la loro relazione, di come fosse diventata indispensabile alla sua vita. _"Amicizia è la verità del povero e la menzogna del ricco"_. Ripensò agli dei, di come difficilmente ti consideravano loro amico, di come invidiassero questo lato dei mortali. _"Amicizia è diritto, è dovere, è potere”_. Ripensò a Clarisse, al suo nascosto desiderio di avere degli amici che si fidassero di lei. _"É dare qualcosa e ricevere il doppio. É quell'abbraccio che ti riscalda dentro e che arriva quando ne hai bisogno"_. Ripensò a Leo e Piper, quei due si volevano una bene dell'anima senza aspettarsi niente in cambio, si offrivano appoggio reciproco quando ne avevano necessità. _"Amicizia è una spalla su cui piangere lacrime di dolore, di gioia, di rabbia"_. Il volto di Percy le balenò davanti agli occhi, lui c'era sempre per lei. _"Amicizia è saper perdonare anche lo sbaglio più grande"_. Di nuovo i suoi pensieri schizzarono a Luke, gli aveva perdonato tutto alla fine, non importava più che scelta avesse fatto, avrebbe ricordato per sempre i suoi ultimi momenti. _"Amicizia è andare avanti senza voltarsi indietro"_. Ripensò alle azioni di Jason quando era arrivato al Campo Mezzosangue, aveva accettato il suo destino con il sorriso sulle labbra. _"Amicizia è accettare ogni difetto, anche quello insignificante che non avresti mai notato"_. Lei aveva a cuore Grover nonostante tutti i suoi fallimenti. _"Amicizia è sacrificio, è mettere gli altri di fronte a se stessi"_. Ripensò a come Percy avesse lasciato quella roccia, a come si era lanciato in avanti pronto ad afferrarla; anche se quello sforava il limite dell'amore. _"Amicizia è il dono piú prezioso e quello più fragile"_. Non avrebbe barattato per nulla al mondo la sua storia con Talia o quello che aveva passato con Nico. _"L'amicizia è questo e molto altro. Nessuno, nemmeno i più grandi filosofi mortali come Aristotele o Platone, possono affermare con certezza di sapere il suo significato"_. Figuriamoci gli immortali allora. _"È una di quelle parole, uno di quei concetti, che non ne hanno uno preciso. Non è come qualunque altro termine concreto che si trova nel dizionario, ciò che si legge sotto "Amicizia" è solo una parte delle milioni sfaccettature, ciò che si legge è solo la copertina del libro. Ognuno di noi la interpreta differentemente e nessuno sbaglia; perchè non esiste un significato giusto o sbagliato, non si può dire "tu hai torto e io ragione" semplicemente perchè abbiamo ragione tutti e due"_

 

Annabeth chiuse il libro, un sorriso sulle labbra il cui significato era ambiguo come il termine del quale aveva appena letto. Era un sorriso triste che rappresentava la consapevolezza del dolore, era il sorriso felice di chi ha sperimentato la gioia più pura, era il sorriso di un figlio di Atena che ha appena imparato qualcosa di bellissimo.


End file.
